


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by TeazNTisanes



Series: Xxx Force [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BDSM Scene, M/F/F, Multi, Negotiating Consent, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safer Sex, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, dom logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeazNTisanes/pseuds/TeazNTisanes
Summary: Darcy asks Logan for a threesome. Could be seen as a sequel to my work "Good Girl."The smut is strong with this one.





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

          "Oh cher, you didna lah when ya sayd she was sweet," a Southern voice that sounded like warm honey dripped into Darcy's ears and made her shiver. Logan had asked her to lay out on his bed. She was dressed in a lacy bustier and boy shorts in black that contrasted deliciously with her skin and matched the black satin eye mask Logan had wrapped around her face after braiding her hair.

         Darcy had asked for a threesome, Logan was willing as long as he got to pick the partner.

         Speaking of Logan, she heard his own gruff voice tell the Southern drawl speaker, "We use a color system for safe words. Green is more, yellow is slow down, and red is stop immediately. If you hurt her I will gut you so your self-control better be as good as you say it is."

         "Farr enough cher. Cahn ah play with yer baby dawl now?" the Southern voice queried. Darcy fervently hoped someone would touch her soon. Logan had told her to fold her hands behind her head, and spread her legs with her knees up. She was all laid out like a feast at a banquet, and somebody better get to eating before she got cold and broke position.

         A warm tongue traced her nipple on one side and Darcy gasped. She felt a puff of cold air over her damp nipple, and could feel it tightening and filling with blood as her shorts began to dampen. The same was repeated with symmetry on her other side. Darcy couldn't stop a throaty gasp when her nipples were pinched tightly between sharp nails and twisted. She was certain the lace between her legs was soaked and that Logan could smell her. She certainly knew her man, as she felt his callused fingers slide just under her waist band and tug up. The lace between her legs was pulled tightly against her. The seam for these particular shorts split them right down the middle. She could feel the raised edge sliding in between her labia and rasping harshly against her clit in the front. In the back, she could feel the seam burying itself into her crack, wedging her cheeks apart. It seemed their third did not appreciate Darcy's distraction from her ministrations, as Darcy felt a whisper of wind before something cracked across the top of her breasts. It was a long thin, stiff sort of pain so Darcy was thinking something like a crop. This was confirmed as the square leather end pushed against the taut lace to trace her slit before cracking down just under Logan's fingers against her clit. 

         This was a lot of pain before Darcy got any real foreplay. Darcy let out a pained cry and felt Logan's fingers reflexively clench.

         "Color?" he demanded darkly.

         When Darcy didn't answer immediately she felt both her partners back off physically until they were no longer touching her. 

         She thought for a second before whispering, "Green." She heard a dark, wicked, feminine laugh and felt Logan's hand slide under her head to tilt her face up before he devoured her mouth. Those sharp nails were now pinching and twisting Darcy's clit creating a friction burn from the lace and a white pleasure-pain on her swelling button. Careful hands tore straight down her boy shorts along the front of either thigh, leaving the center intact. She felt a blunt pressure over the lace covering her sopping hole. She was panting into Logan's mouth and he took advantage of this moment to slide his tongue in and fuck it against her own. He had a grip along the back of her neck, helping to ground her. The woman between her legs was forcing the lace center panel of her shorts inside of her using a toy. The lace slid into her slowly, wrapping around the toy and creating a rasping against her inner walls she had never felt before. The toy slid further and further in until she could feel that it was curved.

         When the toy was fully seated inside her, the lace covered tip pressed to her G spot, the woman below her pressed a button that caused it to vibrate harshly. She must have gestured to Logan, because he left her face. She felt the woman crawl over her body and center over her face, but Darcy was hard pressed to focus on anything but the toy inside her. She could feel tingling heat gathering low in her belly in waves. She was so distracted, she was a bit startled when a wet pussy was promptly sat on her face, but at least it was a good indicator of what her apparent Mistress for the night wanted. Darcy began fervently licking and sucking anything within reach of her mouth. Her impending orgasm made her increasingly enthusiastic. Yet just before she was about to go over the edge, a bare, smooth hand slid around her shoulder and it was like the orgasm was yanked from her pussy, through her torso, and vacuumed out through the palm. Darcy whined piteously, and the woman above her smothered it with a vagina that gushed slightly at the movement. 

         "Nah, nah cher. Ya get tah finish whehn ah say ya do tonaught, and it won' be 'til ya beg me, thaht's Rogue," said her now identified third. Darcy was fucked. Rogue was hot as fuck and crazier than Logan. She wouldn't be getting any mercy. Her body was just as wound up as it was a second ago. Rogue had not taken away her pleasure, she had just taken that last step before climax away. The toy was still buzzing away at her G-spot and she still felt fiery pleasure in her abdomen. She had a feeling this was going to be an intense ride. Darcy did everything she could to please Rogue, stabbing her tongue as deeply as she could into her hold, licking and sucking at her clit, and sucking and nipping at her pussy lips. Very shortly, Rogue was humping into her face, squirting her climax over Darcy as she viciously twisted Darcy's nipples. Darcy's whole body was shaking, and Logan slapped his hand harshly along her thighs and directly over her clit. Darcy wailed and twitched with each slap. They caused her a pleasure that was normally enough to take her over the edge, but today they just jumped her deeper into pleasure, a few spikes on an otherwise sin-wave graph. 

         "Normal rules apply, babe, stay still unless told otherwise,"Logan did not sound as fierce as he normally did correcting her. Rogue and Logan guided her until she was kneeling on her hands and knees with her hands curled over the edge of the side of the mattress. She felt the blunt tip of Logan's cock bump her lips, and eagerly took him into her mouth. Behind her, Rogue was busy mumbling compliments to her gorgeous ass as she stroked and slapped it. She appreciated the jiggle of Darcy's cheeks, so Darcy worked at keeping them relaxed, and not clenching even at Rogue's slaps. Rogue was pleased at her effort, and sunk three fingers into her sopping pussy. She rubbed at Darcy's G-spot from the inside, while she circled her clit with her thumb from the outside. Darcy locked her elbows so that she wouldn't collapse at the force of the pleasure washing through her. Logan wrapped her braid around his fist, then pulled her face slowly forward until her nose smashed into his wiry pubic hair. Darcy's moans vibrated around his shaft and were echoed with hoarse masculine curses above her. Darcy was thankful for the blindfold, without it she was sure her vision would have long since whited out. Logan would hold her against his base until she began to convulsively swallow with the need for air, before gently sliding her back down enough to breathe a few gulps of air, and then he slid her back down to repeat the process. He knew she loved taking him this way, feeling the pulse of his cock against her tongue, and relishing the talent she had for deep throating. She had had to practice to take that much down. 

         Meanwhile, Rogue was steadily trying to get her to lose her mind. Just when Darcy had adjusted to the rough massage of her two hottest spots, Rogue had withdrawn, spread Darcy's ass cheeks, and spat directly on her asshole. Then she had begun slowly twisting increasingly larger balls on a knotted toy into Darcy's ass. The first ball had been only the thickness of two of Darcy's fingers and made her feel pleasantly full. The next had been a solid three fingers and stretched her deliciously. The third and final ball of one of her more feared anal toys was the width of four of Darcy's fingers and was not easy to insert. Darcy carefully kept herself relaxed and tried not to lean away. Anytime Darcy flinched, Rogue flicked the crop against Darcy's clit, making her clench painfully against the knots already inside her. Switching tactics, Rogue pressed a vibrator against Darcy's clit and steadily increased the vibration intensity. She pressed until Darcy could feel the vibrations against her pelvic bone, and rippling into her vagina and womb. Darcy began to shake from head to toe as her pleasure increased another few notches. She felt like she was past the height of the most pleasure she had felt climaxing. Yet it was nearly painful because the shockwaves never broke, they weren't rhythmic, and there was no respite. She could feel her juices dripping down her thighs. The comforter under her knees was wet. She whined, and Logan's cock twitched and spilled down her throat. 

         Logan left his softening penis in her mouth and gently wrapped a hand around her neck. She was panting now that she didn't have him to guide her breathing. He gently squeezed until her oxygen was caught off, and the pleasure inside her flared brighter as her temples tingled and burned. There was a slight popping sensation as Rogue got the last bead inside her. Then Rogue disappeared for an amount of time that Darcy could not trace. She reappeared and knelt behind Darcy. She snapped her hips forward, and Darcy cried out helplessly as she was filled with a thick, knobby strap on. Rogue tried a few experimental thrusts, and quickly found Darcy's G-spot again, making Darcy shriek whenever Logan relaxed his grip on her neck. His cock was rapidly hardening, and soon he and Rogue were rocking Darcy between them. She would be shoved backward and filled to the brim on Rogue's hard, knobby cock. Then she would be pushed wetly forward to take Logan's warm, thick cock into her throat to the root. She felt like her body was made of pleasure, and if she had been allowed she would be begging. As it was, she could feel tears dampening her blindfold when she felt Rogue's bare hand wrap around her stomach so her fingertips rested against Darcy's throbbing clitoris. 

         Darcy had just a bare moment of apprehension as she guessed what was coming before her stolen climaxes were pushed back into her body through her clit. Logan slid a thumb into the side of her mouth to keep her from biting down as he gagged her crudely with his dick. Rogue continued to fuck her roughly through endless orgasms and pulled on the end of the anal beads for good measure fucking them into her as well. Darcy shook and her body convulsed. She felt it clenching impossibly tightly around the objects in her vagina and ass. Her eyes were shut behind her blindfold and she was treated to an elaborate show of rainbow colored lights as her whole body was shocked over and over again with electric pleasure. Rogue slapped her ass, her pussy, her swinging breasts, really anything she could reach. Every point of contact glowed with white hot pleasure and felt like a small orgasm sandwiched between the exploding suns of the larger ones.  

 


End file.
